


how the mighty fall (in love)

by exylo



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Trauma, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mild Smut, Some Blood and Gore in Later Chapters, also they are both switches you can pry that headcanon out of my cold dead hands, it's mainly ricky and cc being disgustingly in love with each other, ricky is an assassin and cc is a journalist, the tags make this sound a lot more depressing than it actually is, they are both whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exylo/pseuds/exylo
Summary: There was dried blood on his shirt - Ricky only realized when he had already rang the doorbell of Tinsley’s flat.Great, Ricky thought, rubbing like a madman at the stains that just wouldn’t come off.The sight of blood always made C.C. nauseous.He was already worried enough, constantly asking Ricky things like „Where have you been?“ and „Where are you going?“ like it was his goddamn business.Or: Ricky is an assassin who let's nothing get in the way of the perfect crime. Until he falls in love.





	1. Chapter 1

There was dried blood on his shirt - Ricky only realized when he had already rang the doorbell of Tinsley’s flat.  
Great, Ricky thought, rubbing like a madman at the stains that just wouldn’t come off.  
The sight of blood always made C.C. nauseous.  
He was already worried enough, constantly asking Ricky things like „Where have you been?“ and „Where are you going?“ like it was his goddamn business.  
It should have been annoying but Ricky couldn’t help but smile at his effort.  
What a foolish but sweet man C.C. Tinsley was. 

It was too late anyway, his friend had already ripped the door to his flat open, offering Ricky a mischievous smile.„You’re late.“ He said but the tone of his voice was rather playful than accusing.  
„I know, I’m sorry, darling.“ Ricky answered „But now I’m here.“  
Tinsley pulled him into a quick kiss.

„Take off those sunglasses.“ C.C. demanded „Wanna see your eyes.“  
„You’re quite the charmer, Tinsley.“ Ricky joked as he hesitantly removed the shades.  
C.C.’s smile immediately turned into a frown as he saw the black eye.  
He sighed.

„You got into a fight again? You promised to be more careful.“  
Ricky shrugged.  
„Had to defend my honor, baby.“  
C.C. scowled while inspecting his friend’s face.  
„That cut on your nose looks pretty bad.“„It’s fine-“

„Let me take care of it.“  
He caught Ricky off guard when he took his hand and led him into his bedroom.  
„Sit.“ Tinsley ordered and pointed to the bed, and while Ricky sat down on his bed in a for him unusually obedient fashion, he disappeared into the bathroom to look for his first aid kit.

„Babe“ Ricky called from the bedroom „babe, darling, sweetheart, light of my life-“  
„What do you want, Ricky?“  
„You’re not mad at me, are you?“  
C.C. stepped out of the bathroom, his first aid kit under his arm. He sighed again.

„No, Ricky. I’m not mad, just…“  
„Disappointed?“ Ricky offered with a grin „When did you start sounding my mom?“  
„…worried.“ Tinsley said „I’m worried you could get seriously hurt.“„I’m a professional assassin!“  
„Then do your job.“ Tinsley replied bitterly „And shoot people from afar like every normal assassin does.“

Ricky frowned.  
„If you don’t kill em up close, where’s the fun in that.“  
„I’d prefer if you sticked to your rifle.“ C.C. shot back.  
„What, don’t you think I look hot all bloodied and bruised?“  
Tinsley rolled his eyes.

„You’re insufferable, Goldsworth.“  
„That’s fair.“ Ricky laughed „Now come over here, you can kiss my wounds better.“  
„Whatever, idiot.“ Tinsley mumbled but still leaned in.  
He was really in deep for this man.

The way Ricky stroked his cheek when they kissed still made his stomach flutter.  
God, he felt like he had a crush for the first time again.  
Reality was not that simple, no matter how much C.C. wished it could be.  
Ricky was always on the run - he didn’t have a home or a family. Or at least that’s what he told C.C. anyway.  
And even though they shared their life, Ricky remained an enigma.  
Hell, C.C. wasn’t sure if Ricky was even his real name.

When their relationship started, they didn’t even meet at C.C’s flat.  
Just expensive hotels with beds as big as C.C.’s studio apartment, lavish decoration and discrete hotel staff.  
They couldn’t go out so Ricky ordered the most expensive things on the menu of the room service - they would eat on the gigantic bed and it would feel like twisted version of the sleepovers C.C.’s used to have as a kid. No popcorn, just caviar. No horror movies, just losing clothes and Ricky pinning him down by his wrists, hard but never hard enough to leave bruises.  
C.C. didn’t know if that was for secrecy’s sake or if Ricky was genuinely scared of hurting him.  
Ricky would never fall asleep with him. He had always left in the early morning hours. 

C.C. was ripped from his own thoughts when one of Ricky’s cold hands wandered under his shirt, the other still cupping his lovers face.  
Ricky started kissing his neck, sucking bruises C.C. knew he would have to hide later on. He let him do it anyway.  
„Tell me what you want, baby“ Ricky mumbled against his neck and C.C. shivered.  
„Your name.“ C.C. said quietly. „I want to know your real name.“

„I’ll give you anything except that.“  
„Why-ah-why not?“ Tinsley panted.  
One of Ricky’s hands wandered under the waistband of C.C’s pajama bottoms, his other holding his face in an iron grip, so C.C. was forced to look at him.  
„I already gave you every part of me.“ Ricky murmured breathlessly „And you ask for more?“  
„Im gonna find out one way or another.“ Tinsley answered, bold as ever.  
„One way or another, huh? What’s the other way?“  
„Marrying you.“

Ricky cracked a smile and drew C.C. closer to him.  
„Why, yes, Mr. Tinsley I didn’t know you believed in marriage.“  
„…maybe I just want some of that sweet blood money.“  
„Cause clearly I’m not spoiling you enough yet.“  
Tinsley hummed in agreement.  
„If you knew how to properly spoil me, you’d just shut up and kiss me already.“  
„As you wish.“

With a swift movement Ricky had pinned down C.C. on his king size mattress (one of Ricky’s many presents, it was only fair after all he had ruined Tinsley’s old one), his hands still wandering as if he was searching for something.  
C.C. looked up at him with those eyes and fuck - his expression was so soft and fond, his eyes so full of trust.  
How could Ricky have not fallen in love with him?  
C.C. Tinsley was his Achilles’ heel.

Ricky had never meant to let him get so close but causal hook-ups turned into staying the night and eating breakfast together too fast for him too fight it.  
He had tried to shake off all those feelings, he was a wanted criminal after all - but C.C. was very good at making him forget all the things he was supposed to be doing.  
„I’m not asking again.“ Ricky said „What do you want me to do, Tinsley?“  
„Fuck me already. I’m getting impatient.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt think I would ever post this cause I was so busy but now I finally managed to edit it properly. go me!

Waking up in C.C.’s apartment was still unexpected.  
Before C.C, being alone came naturally to him.  
Ricky had been totally fine on his own but dumb C.C. Tinsley, investigative journalist fresh from the Chicago Suburs just had to put his nose where it didn’t belong.  
Had to follow him home for a dumb story. Had to cross the line.  
Had to land in Ricky’s bed. 

They both weren’t in love - at least not at first, it had been purely physical and god, it had been so good.  
When they moved from expensive hotel rooms to Tinsley’s house, when they had broken Tinsley’s bed frame and ruined his mattress, when they clung to each other and in the heat of the moment one of them might have let it slip, the first „I love you“ of many.  
Ricky knew it was too late for him the morning he didn’t hurry out of Tinsley’s apartment like he did after every night.  
When he let C.C. make him a coffee, eyes wandering over exposed skin as the other man stood in the kitchen in his underwear, softly humming along to a Top 40s Hit playing on the radio.  
It was warm and good and everything Ricky had already forgotten about. 

He wanted this, he wanted this man, this life and it was tearing him apart.  
If he had been someone else, maybe- then C.C. could have introduced Ricky to his friends, they could have had a white picket fence and children playing on their green lawn.  
It was so unfair.  
Ricky was not used to not getting what he wanted.  
And Ricky wanted - wanted him more than anything.  
C.C Tinsley was his to keep, to cherish, to protect but also to ruin.  
Ricky was more acquainted in the way of tearing people apart, not only physically but mentally.  
His hands were weapons - but they were downright gentle with C.C., the man that had tamed the beast. 

Ricky woke up late in an empty bed.  
Frowning at the cold sheets beside him, he got up quietly to not disturb C.C’s cat napping in the corner of the room.  
Tinsley loved that thing - god knows why, it was a little demon in its own right.  
Walking though the narrow hallway, Ricky could pick up the smell of coffee and something…slightly burnt.  
In the kitchen, C.C. was trying his best to cook up something that looked suspiciously like waffles, but not quite.

„Oh, breakfast for me?“ Ricky asked, taking a seat at C.C.’s tiny kitchen table. „I sure am a lucky bastard.“  
„Yep, you’re so lucky to have me.“ C.C. agreed „Eat up.“  
C.C. turned to him with a big smile, placing a plate waffles in front of him. The edges were burnt, completely black and crisp.  
It tasted just as burnt as it smelt but he couldn’t be bothered - it had been way too long since someone genuinely cared enough to cook for him.

„Have I told you I love you?“ Ricky asked between bites, the words slipping out of his mouth without his permission.  
A few months ago he might have felt guilty about it. Now he simply felt content, basking in the warmth of loving someone and being loved in return.„You don’t have to tell me“ Tinsley replied with a grin. „I know.“  
„You still like hearing it, don’t you?“ Ricky mused „Self-indulgent bastard.“  
„Oh, you got me.“  
There was a question C.C. wanted to ask.  
„So…how long are you staying?“  
„I have to leave tonight.“ Ricky said quietly, trying to avoid looking into Tinsley’s eyes.  
They both hated it when their time was only limited.  
„What’s the big deal?“  
„Well, I am not supposed to tell any civilian but I think I can make an exception…got a mission in Paris, darlin’.“ Ricky replied with his mouthful of waffles „Somebody has to take out the bad boys.“  
„Hmm…“ C.C. sighed and pretended to swoon a little „Paris, how romantic.“  
„Oh, I’ll take you there someday.“ Ricky promised „We’ll see the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, I’ll take you shopping on the Champs Elysee…maybe we can get you a fancy suit. I’d love to see that.“„Can we visit the Catacombs?“  
„I thought you and I are trying to escape death for once?“ Ricky laughed and pointed his fork at C.C.  
Tinsley’s face fell immediately.  
„Sorry, honey.“ Ricky murmured „I really need to-„

„When does your plane leave?“ C.C. interrupted him in a very forced sounding cheerful tone.  
„Some time this evening.“  
„Oh“ , that means we still have plenty of time left, doesn’t it?“  
Ricky gave him a mischievous grin.  
„I’ll take that as a yes.“  
In a swift motion Ricky got up and managed to take his lover by surprise, throwing him over his shoulder with little to no effort.  
Sometimes C.C. forgot just how strong Ricky actually was.  
„Hey!“ C.C. yelled „Put me down, asshole.“ Ricky pretended to think about it for a second.  
„Hm. No.“  
„I swear to god, Ricky!“  
C.C. tried to free himself but ended up just kicking at the air.  
„You’re getting heaver, pumpkin.“  
„It’s all muscles!“ Tinsley laughed, reaching for something to hold onto and grabbing one of Ricky’s buttcheeks in the process.  
„Ah, babe, can’t even wait until we’re in the bedroom?“  
„Just can’t control myself around you.“ C.C. panted, still trying to wiggle out of his lover grasp.  
„Oh, you got any more lines from a cheesy romance novel?“„Plenty, wanna hear?“  
„Actually, I thought I could take you straight to the bedroom instead.“  
C.C. felt his face flush.  
„I’d like that.“ he murmured.

Ricky dropped him on the bed in a less than gentle way.  
„Ouch, my back is gonna kill me tomorrow.“ Ricky groaned.  
„I have no sympathy“ Tinsley teased „You’re the one who threw me over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.“  
„A gorgeous sack of potatoes.“„You’re really bad at complimenting people.“  
„I think I’m quite charming.“  
C.C. was gonna protest but Ricky was already starting to unbutton his shirt.  
„Want me to show you just charming I can be?“ He whispered close to his ear, slipping the shirt off Tinsley’s shoulders and throwing it into the corner of the room.  
„God, please.“

In the time they had gotten to know each other, they had sex in nearly every foreseeable way - fast and aggressive, C.C. bracing himself against the headboard while Ricky was slamming into him; slow and gentle, Ricky cradling Tinsley’s face and whispering sweet nothings against his hot skin.  
Ricky climbing on top of Tinsley and riding him, always demanding a stronger grip, a faster pace.  
Heated kisses in the night and lazy blowjobs in the morning.  
he took a minute to take everything in, the strong arms, his bronze skin bathed in the afternoon sunlight falling through the open curtains.  
„Let me mark you up.“ Tinsley breathed against his neck „Give you something to remember me by.“  
„Fuck, C. You’re so good to me-  
„Can I?“  
„You always know what the answer is.“ Ricky murmured.„I still like hearing you say it.“  
„Yes, please.”

It really took C.C. no effort to push all of his buttons, He knew exactly what Ricky wanted.  
When Tinsley’s mouth wrapped around his head Ricky let out a shallow gasp.  
C.C.’s mouth felt warm and wet and perfect. - He had missed this so much, jerking himself in the shower during his mission, thinking of coming home to him.  
Tinsley looked up at him those warm, brown eyes and Ricky swore he could have melted just then and there.  
Tinsley  
„you can fuck my mouth, it’s okay.“ C.C. murmured „I wanna be able to feel you later, know you were here.“  
„God.“ Ricky whimpered „Fuck, you’ll be the death of me, C.“  
Tinsley might have had a witty answer up his sleeve but , he was eager to take him in as deep as possible, letting his hand rest on his lover’s upper thigh. 

„Baby, I’m gonna- Ricky panted and pulled C.C.’s hair so hard, the stinging in his scalp brought tears to his C.C’s eyes.  
He came with a quiet moan

Ricky wasn’t very vocal during sex, but after he babbled praises and loved showering C.C. in kisses.  
„You’re too good to me, baby.“ Ricky murmured against Tinsley’s neck „Take so good care of me when I come home to you. How do I even deserve you. I never want to leave.“  
C.C. just laughed, feeling the pain in the back of his throat.  
„Then don’t.“ He said quietly.  
He knew he was entering dangerous territory but still riding the high of his orgasm he barely cared. „You don’t have to do this.“  
He just sighed and shook his head.  
„You know I can’t. I know too much. They’d come after me. And after you.“  
„I’d protect you.“ Tinsley said, squeezing Ricky a little tighter. He felt like he was never close enough to the other man, even when they were lying like this.  
Ricky gave him a sad smile and planted a small kiss on C.C.’s forehead.  
„I love you.“ He murmured. 

The sun was setting when Ricky staggered out of bed, quickly pulling on his pants and shirt.  
He had to go to his own place or packing before leaving for Paris.  
Ricky detested his a cold and lonely place, with no one there to light it up. He didn’t consider it home.  
Of course not.  
For a long time home hadn’t even been an option for him and now it was a person.  
Before he headed out his attention fell to one of C.C.’s many flannels they had carelessly discarded off in the heat of the moment last night.  
He hesitantly reached out for it and picked it up, curling his fist around it.  
The fabric was soft and it smelled faintly of Tinsley’s aftershave.  
Without thinking, he stuffed it into his bag as well and then hurried out of the bedroom, out of the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! The fanfic's title comes from a Fall Out Boy song 'cause after all these years I'm still emo.  
> English isn't my first language so if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out.  
> I just love Ricky and C.C. and wanted to give you my own spin on the characters.  
> Thanks to my gf for beta reading this. <3  
> Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
